My little fury love
by yumelove
Summary: An one-shot about Tonks and Lupin.


**My little fury love**

I fell in love with him since the first time I've laid my eyes on him. He was so much older than me, but that didn't matter. I could make myself look older if I wanted. It wasn't a problem of age. But he didn't want to hear my confession no matter how much I grew to love him. He was scared, he was alone, he was screaming after me, after my love. But he would never admit this. Because he's a werewolf. And his opinion, werewolves don't have partners, don't mate. I was shocked at first of his true nature, but that didn't stop me from loving him. Instead it made me want to be near him even more, made me love him more than ever. It was my first love, if I could say so. My first time feeling like that, my first time giving myself like that to him. But he still refused me…

"_I'll only hurt you. I'll make you an outcast!"_

My ears couldn't believe it and my heart couldn't accept his words. He was in pain, I could see that, but I could ease his pain, I could make him bare it, cause being two is better than one. And I was truly in love with him.

"_Do you think I care? Do you think that I only love you for your human appearance?"_ I yelled to him, without noticing that I was crying. _"I even love the wolf inside you…don't go away from me, don't choose solitude."_

But my words didn't reach him this time either. I couldn't bare it anymore. I was so lost, I was in such pain that happiness of loving him fade. I didn't know what to do, I …changed.

As a Metamorphagus, I even lost my powers for a while, incapable of disguising myself, so I took a time off from work. Dumbledore understood that and let me be alone for a while. It wasn't a good idea, cause Lord Voldemort was more threatening than ever and an Auror taking a time off was a disadvantage to us. But I had become useless. I couldn't transform and even my Patronus changed. I knew the person who was guilty but he wouldn't do anything, not with his lycanthropy. And so I went to my parents and talked with my mother, without any other resorts.

"_He's a werewolf, Nymphadora!"_ she yelled, looking horrified.

"_He's the man I love!"_ I replied, looking hard on her. _"You haven't even met him and you're already judging him!"_

"_Hun, it's not that. It's just that…__**people like him don't fall in love**_._"_ she continued with a gentle tone, this time.

"_You sound just like him. I can't believe."_ I said disappointed. _"I came here asking for help, advice and you just blow me away like he did. Why can't you both understand that I love him no matter what he is?"_ I yelled finally and stormed out of the house, ignoring my mother's callings.

I was being cornered from every side, everyone was against my love for him, everyone would deny the help…everyone wanted us apart! Even he…

I fell into my knees and looked at the pouring sky. I wanted to cry just like it, but I didn't know I already was. And I was crying and yelling and again crying, not knowing that my own father assisted at my pain. Soon, he touched gently my shoulder and lifted me up from the ground.

"_Come, Dora. Come inside."_ He said with a soothing voice and I couldn't help but to follow him.

"_Dad…"_ I said with a hoarse voice. _"I really love him…"_ I continued, starting to sob again.

"_I know."_ He said and patted me. _"And there's only one thing you can do…"_ he added, stopping and looking at me. Was my help finally here?

"_If you love him, you should persuade him and make him love you so much that even air would be poisonous to breathe without you."_ He smiled. _"That means – just be yourself, Dora. And I'm sure he'll come to you in the end. Cause…who wouldn't love my charming little girl?"_ he hugged me and took me inside the house.

My dad offered me the best advice and the best help. Finally I knew the answers to my own problem. I was going to persuade him and I was going to make him love me so much that he'd hate me for loving so. And I was determined to win. But this mission was difficult to fulfill. The moment I rejoin the Aurors and Order of Phoenix, seeing him made my heart beat so fast that for a moment I forgot who I was and what I was doing there. I was totally lost for words and I couldn't even greet him. It was just like in the beginning. I had to embarrass myself in front of him.

"_Be yourself, Dora."_

My dad's words came into my mind and soon I realized that the embarrassing me was truly me. I was a klutz and I was a dreamy, romantic person. This was the true me when not being at work. And this true me took a smile from him. Of course, while spilling a box of bottles inside the Quarter. But I managed, I made him smile! But the path was not easy. There wasn't time for fooling around as Voldemort made his moves, killing as many wizards who fought him. He was gaining power and we had to be more alert than ever. Dumbledore was gone most of the time, but his instructions were precise – protect as many as you can and be alert for spies. But the more we tried, the more we lost – people were dying and everyone was suspecting the one near them, never trusting. It was slowly turning into a chaos and it was hard to tell people that there is going to be better.

But finally the battle has arrived and Hogwarts was under attack. The Order came as quickly as possible to it, but some students were already fighting them. Dumbledore wasn't there at the moment as he had his own mission to do, but slowly we were overcome. But without a reason, all the Death Eaters went to the Northern Tower and sealed it from preventing us to enter. Snape went past us and soon left the Tower with a student who was dragged. Soon, Harry Potter came from there too and the battle begun again. I was looking after Remus, but he was no where to be seen. I was worried, I need to see him safe, I wanted him to be safe! And there he was, he was fighting some Death Eater and looked alright, even if there was a gash along his cheek. But he was okay. Finally, the battle came to an end and a tragic discover – Dumbledore was dead. The one who Voldemort most feared was dead and the Wizarding World was facing some dark times. But I was still in love with Remus and I was scared if we were to be separated in a nearer time.

"_See? She doesn't care!"_ I yelled to him as Fleur accepted Bill even with his scars from Greyback, a werewolf.

"_Tonks, now isn't the time."_ He said pleadingly to me.

"_It never is, is it?"_ I replied sadly and left the room.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was again on the verge of crying and I didn't want to let myself again to that pain. I wouldn't submit to it once again.

"_You shouldn't quit."_ I heard someone saying. _"That's not the Auror I know."_

"_And what should I do, Mad-Eye? He rejects me every time and even I have a limit."_ I turned to my most loved teacher and Auror.

"_For starting, you should stop crying!"_ he groaned, looking hard on me. _"The Tonks I know isn't a quitter, is her?"_ he continued, a small smile crossed his scarred face.

"_She's not."_ I said, wiping my tears. _"But – "_

"_No buts, kiddo. Here he comes."_ He added and left me with his usual "clonk".

But he was right, someone was coming and it was him – Remus John Lupin. He stopped in front of me and looked sadly to me. I couldn't face him so I turned my back to him.

"_Why did you come here?"_ I asked, a little more harsh than wanted.

"_I – "_ he started, but stopped.

"_Go, if you have nothing to say."_ I said, my tears streaming again down my cheeks.

"_But I do."_ He said, though a note of bitterness crossed his voice. _"And I want you to hear it."_ He added, making my heart skip a beat. I didn't say a thing, scared of what was coming. I shouldn't get my hopes up, I shouldn't be expecting anything.

"_**I love you, Nymphadora Tonks."**_

That moment I thought my ears were hearing things, my mind was already dreaming or hallucinating, but it was for sure that I couldn't believe that I heard right. So I made him say these words for at least twenty times. And he did. He said them looking into my eyes and caressing my face. Immediately, my hair went pink and my whole face was shining. The next thing I did was to kiss him with all my heart. At last, I had my werewolf beside me.

"_And don't call me Nymphadora."_

"_Okay, Dora."_

Soon after this, I got married to him which was the most beautiful moment of my life, but the best was yet to come. Some weeks later it came – I was pregnant! Remus wasn't looking too happy, but I know what he's thinking. I'm sure he'll come around he's just fighting his own thoughts. After all, he's the most sweet and caring person I've ever met since my dad. I'm sure he'll love this child as much as I do. For now, he's just confused.

_**Nine months later**_

I made it! It's a boy and Remus is crazy after him. But I also think he's a little relieved – he said he looks like me and it's true that he changed his hair color an hour after he was born. He's relieved that he doesn't have his lycanthropy and took after me. And he's totally in love with him! I knew that Remus wouldn't reject his own child – he was just confused. And I think I might get a little jealous, he's always hugging him! Oh! He's name is Teddy Remus Lupin – it makes a great name, doesn't it?

_Teddy closed his mother diary and looked teary at it. They were true and they loved him with their whole heart. He had great parents – he knew it from the start._


End file.
